Enredo
by sigdom
Summary: Pocas cosas enfadaban realmente a Romano: quedarse sin pasta o sin tomates, las patatas, los alemanes… Por eso tener que recurrir a ese maldito macho patatas para librarse de un "enredo" era de lo peor que le podía ocurrir. Suerte que cierto español estaba cerca para reconfortarlo. One-shot. Lemon.


Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

Advertencias: Folleteo.

* * *

Enredo

Romano no podía creer su mala suerte.

De todas las cosas horribles que le podrían haber ocurrido, le había sucedido una de las peores, una que además de ponerlo de mal humor hacía que se deprimiera: se había quedado sin pasta.

Buscó y rebuscó por todos los malditos huecos y recovecos de la cocina, pero no encontró ni un mísero macarrón. Amplió su búsqueda al resto de la gigantesca casa que compartía con su hermano, estaba seguro de que ese descerebrado de Veneciano tendría escondido algún bote de reserva lleno hasta reventar de aquel manjar sin preparar, pero nada, no quedaba absolutamente nada de pasta.

En el exterior, Italia Veneciano se encontraba con su buen amigo Alemania llevando a cabo el entrenamiento del día; Suiza los vigilaba de cerca con su rifle preparado para disparar si se atrevían a poner un solo pie dentro de su territorio.

Romano salió afuera con el ceño fruncido y abrazando un bote vacío de pasta, necesitaba desahogarse, gritar su desgracia a los cuatro vientos y, con suerte, encontrar a alguien que le solucionara el problema.

―¡Maldición! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin pasta! ―lloriqueó a voz en grito―. ¡No podré almorzar!

―¡¿EEEH?! ―se sorprendió Italia―. ¡La harina está cara, así que no podemos comprar más pasta!

Las malas noticias se acumulaban, ¿cómo era posible que Romano tuviera tanta mala suerte?

―Si no hay más remedio, te daré algunas de mis patatas ―dijo Alemania acercándose con una caja llena hasta arriba de aquellos tubérculos.

―¡NI DE COÑA!

―Come queso ―intervino Suiza con una bola de queso en las manos.

―¡ESO HUELE DEMASIADO MAL!

No, por nada del mundo se iba a rebajar Romano a probar esas porquerías extranjeras para suplir la falta de su preciada y deliciosa pasta. Echó a correr como un poseso de un lado a otro llorando, maldiciendo y gritando a los cuatro vientos que quería comer pasta. Y en mitad de su carrera hacia ninguna parte apareció el sonriente España, su antiguo jefe, cuya simple presencia consiguió lograr que el italiano se detuviera.

―¡Romano! ¡Vine a animarte!

―¡E-España! ―dijo esperanzado, todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos―. ¿Viniste a ayudarme?

―_Fusosososo_~ ―abría y cerraba los brazos―. ¡Es un conjuro para levantar el ánimo! _Fusosososo_~… _Fusosososo_~… ¡Es un conjuro! _Fusosososo_~…

Romano se le quedó mirando con cara de pasmarote, ¿esa era toda la ayuda que el muy idiota le iba a proporcionar? Maldición, su problema no se solucionaría, estaba perdido.

Le dio la espalda al español, más deprimido que enfadado, y caminó cabizbajo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Seguro que todo aquel desastre era culpa suya por hacerse amigo de ese maldito macho patatas e invitarlo a comer día tras día, ¡sin duda él era el responsable de que ahora no pudiese tomar un almuerzo decente! El enfado había resurgido.

―Vee~… Las patatas y el queso son sabrosos…

―¡Maldición!

Preso de la ira, Romano se lanzó al cuello de su hermano y lo zarandeó hacia delante y hacia atrás haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran de vez en cuando en el proceso.

―¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Si no anduvieras siempre con ese maldito patatero musculoso invitándolo a comer cada dos por tres todavía tendría mi pasta!

―¡VEE! _Fratello!_ ―dijo con esfuerzo―. No puedo… ¡No puedo respirar!

Entretanto España, viendo que su antiguo secuaz se había calmado un poco y se iba junto al pequeño Ita-chan, supuso que su hechizo había dado resultado e, hinchando el pecho bastante satisfecho de sí mismo por su logro, fue a saludar a Alemania.

―Menos mal que has aparecido, España ―comentó el rubio―, de no ser por ti Italia Romano continuaría gritando y armando jaleo por doquier ―suspiró―. Por más que lo intento no consigo comprender su comportamiento, no sé cómo tratar con él…

―¿Eh, en serio? Pero si una vez que conoces bien a Romano te das cuenta de lo simple que es tratar con él, ¡no tiene misterio alguno!

Salvo para Alemania, para el que las relaciones humanas en general eran un campo desconocido.

―Quizás tengas razón, será que no lo conozco bien. En cualquier caso, gracias a ti, ahora que ha regresado la calma podremos continuar con el entrenamiento.

O eso creía el alemán, porque de pronto la calma recién establecida se vio rota por las voces de los hermanos italianos que gritaban.

―¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIII!

―¡VEEEEEE! ¡AYÚDAME, ALEMANIA, AYÚDAME!

―¡Calla, idiota! No llames a ese maldito bastardo de las patatas.

España reaccionó primero ante los gritos de los hermanos y salió disparado hacia donde se encontraban seguido de cerca por el alemán. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena: los dos hermanos tenían las mejillas coloradas, las lágrimas saltadas, estaban temblando y tenían su particular rizo enredado con el del otro.

Alemania se acercó a ellos para desenredarlos como la última vez. Por puro instinto, Romano se echó hacia atrás para huir del alemán, dando un fuerte tirón de ambos rizos y consiguiendo que el nudo que los unía se fortaleciera. Los Italia gritaron de dolor.

―¡No dejes que este maldito patatero me toque el rizo, bastardo!

―Vee~ _fratello_ ―lloró Veneciano―, deja que Alemania nos desenrede. Ya lo hizo una vez, sabrá cómo hacerlo.

El alemán dio otro paso hacia los hermanos y comenzó a tantear molesto el tirante nudo que se habían hecho. Al notar las manos de Alemania en aquella zona tan sensible, Veneciano se hundió en el musculoso pecho de su amigo mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos cerrados y el calor de aquel manoseo se le iba distribuyendo por todo el cuerpo.

―¡España! ―dijo Alemania con voz potente―. Acércate y sujétale el rizo a Romano mientras yo los desenredo.

España obedeció la orden del alemán y agarró aquel pelo tan especial de su antiguo secuaz para evitar que quedara tirante. Romano se aferró a la camisa del español retorciéndola entre sus manos. ¡Ese maldito patatero le estaba tocando su rizo! No podía existir nada peor, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tantísima mala suerte el mismo día?

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo podía sentir el suave roce de los dedos de España, lo que le provocaba esa extraña y placentera sensación que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Notaba sus mejillas arder y sus regiones vitales se habían despertado por el calor que se estaba acumulando en ellas, aquel enredo tenía que soltarse cuando antes para poder desahogarse, lo necesitaba.

España pasaba la mirada confuso del nudo entre las manos del alemán a los hermanos, que estaban completamente sonrojados, temblaban y soltaban pequeños gritos que más que de dolor parecían gemidos. No lo entendía.

Después de un buen rato, Alemania consiguió al fin deshacer aquel maldito nudo. Nada más sentir que el extremo de su rizo era liberado, Romano soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, tomó a España del brazo y lo arrastró con él al interior de la casa, ahora necesitaba liberarse en otro sentido.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral y cerraron la puerta, Romano se lanzó a devorar los labios del español. Lo cierto es que hacía bastante tiempo que eran amantes, pero no se mostraban en público como tal, así lo había pedido Romano y España accedió a ello, pues le resultaba imposible negarse a cualquier petición de su adorado antiguo secuaz, aunque le costara la misma vida resistirse a las ganas de demostrarle su amor allá donde se encontraran y delante de quien fuera.

A pesar de estar todavía confuso, ahora más por esa repentina reacción de Romano, España no dudó en corresponder al beso del italiano e intensificarlo, recorriendo con su lengua la sabrosa cavidad de su pareja, cuyo calor interno no hacía más que aumentar al sentir el tacto de la lengua y los labios de su amante con los suyos.

Al separarse, Romano volvió a tomar a España del brazo y lo arrastró escaleras arribas hasta su habitación. Lo empujó sobre la cama, tirándose él encima. Con auténtica desesperación le soltó el lazo del cuello, desabrochó la correa y le abrió la camisa de un tirón al español, a quien le encantaba ver a su adorado italiano tomando la iniciativa y tan ansioso por él, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se dejaría hacer tan fácilmente, no, el moreno tenía que tomar el control de la situación.

Y no dudó en hacerlo. Con un movimiento rápido que sorprendió a Romano, lo agarró y lo tiró sobre la cama, sujetándole las manos a ambos lados del torso y sentándose encima, provocando el roce por encima de la ropa entre sus miembros excitados, lo que le arrancó un gemido a Romano.

―¿Qué cojones haces, bastardo?

―Dime lo que quieres, Romano.

―¿Te has vuelto más idiota de pronto o qué? ―gritó―. ¿Acaso no te haces una ligera idea, bastardo? ¡No te hagas el tonto! Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero.

―No si no me lo dices ―bajo hasta el cuello del italiano para besarlo y susurrarle al oído―, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga, Roma?

El español volvió a erguirse, sonrió de lado y clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los miel-oliva del italiano, cuyo rostro adquirió un tono de rojo más intenso del que tenía.

―Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ―habló despacio y con voz profunda, lo que encendió todavía más al excitado Romano.

―A… a ti… dentro de mí ―cómo le costaba expresarse―... Quiero sentirte dentro de mí… lo necesito…

No podía negarlo, a España le excitaba sobremanera ver a su amante tan suplicante, tan ansioso y desesperado por él. Bajó la cabeza nuevamente para besar intensamente a su Romano hasta quedarse sin aire. Lo liberó de su agarre y lo desnudó para después trazar un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos que bajaban por su torso y que hicieron jadear al italiano.

―¡Deja de provocarme y date prisa!

A España le sorprendió que Romano estuviera tan ansioso, mucho más que de costumbre, tanto que agarró la mano de su ex jefe y se llevó los dedos a la boca, chupándolos de una forma maravillosamente sensual a ojos del español, cuya parte baja comenzaba a doler por la presión a la que estaba sometida.

Mirando de forma lasciva al moreno, Romano se sacó de la boca los dedos recubiertos de saliva que su pareja no dudó en llevar hasta su entrada para dilatarlo. Introdujo el primero despacio y seguidamente el segundo, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, moviéndolos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, toqueteando en el interior del italiano que se derretía ante esa sensación en dentro suyo que, a pesar de gustarle, no era suficiente, necesitaba mucho más para desfogarse.

El español sacó los dedos del ardiente interior de su amante. Liberó su pulsante erección, la cubrió con el lubricante que el italiano guardaba en la mesilla de noche y rozó con ella aquel pequeño agujero que esperaba impaciente para recibirlo, provocando más a Romano, que gimió con anticipación deseoso de que el moreno conectara su cuerpo con el suyo.

No se hizo esperar más. Con un profundo gemido, España se introdujo dentro del italiano de una sola estocada, rápida y perfecta. Romano gritó de placer ante dicha invasión y retorció las sábanas entre sus dedos. El español bajó la cabeza hasta la de su amante para besarlo e inició un vaivén regular, entrando y saliendo de la estrecha cavidad que abrazaba su hombría, llegando cada vez más profundo, arrancando más gemidos y jadeos de su amado italiano.

―¡Aaaah, Españaaaaa! ―gimió―. ¡Justo ahí! Dale más… más fuerte… más rápido…

El español se irguió, le agarró de las caderas con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, golpeando repetidas veces el punto exacto que provocaba oleadas de placer que nublaban la mente de su amante, cuyo interior se contraría sobre su miembro al tiempo que los gritos y gemidos de ambos inundaban la estancia.

El calor era sofocante y la presión en su estómago era cada vez más fuerte, no podía aguantar más, Romano se liberó por fin gimiendo con fuerza y contrayendo aún más su interior, apretando más el miembro de España que, dando un último y profundo empujón, alcanzó el orgasmo y derramó su esencia dentro del italiano.

Se dejó caer sobre Romano, sin salir todavía de su interior, y se besaron profunda e intensamente mientras disfrutaban de los últimos retazos de su orgasmo.

―Te amo, Roma.

―Y yo a ti, bastardo…

Con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad por las palabras de su amado, España se tumbó junto a él y le echó un brazo por encima para acercarlo todavía más. Romano no puso pegas y se recostó sobre el pecho del español. Parecía que su suerte había cambiado, ni siquiera le importaba ya no tener pasta para almorzar, sabía que su ex jefe le prepararía cualquier delicioso plato de comida española en compensación.

―Todavía no comprendo lo que ha ocurrido ―dijo el moreno sacando a Romano de sus pensamientos culinarios.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A ti. Cuando aparecí estabas tan normal y de buenas a primeras te me lanzaste encima completamente desesperado ―se quedó pensativo―… justo después de que Alemania desenredara el nudo entre tu rizo y el de Ita-chan.

La mención de su hermano hizo que Romano se percatara de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto: con lo del enredo, Veneciano se encontraba igual que él y se había quedado con ese maldito bastardo patatero. ¡Oh, Dios! Abrió los ojos con pánico y, sin dar ninguna explicación y dejando al español todavía más confundido que antes, Romano salió de la cama de un salto y se marchó corriendo.

―¡VENECIANO!

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ;)


End file.
